


爱的告白

by NAOAN



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOAN/pseuds/NAOAN





	爱的告白

“我发誓明天就开发布会，我发誓！我要让全世界都知道杰拉德皮克是个怎样的道貌岸然的混蛋！”

“行啊宝贝，别忘了告诉他们你有多喜欢做这个混蛋的小婊子，你湿得我都快握不住你了。”皮克一边舔拉莫斯的耳朵一边说，他是真的快握不住拉莫斯了，塞维利亚人洗完澡还没有擦干身体就被他拖到更衣室旁的小隔间里，一开始他还骂着脏话反抗，倒也不是说现在就不反抗了，只不过扭捏着哼哼唧唧威胁人的拉莫斯看上去的确没什么杀伤力，尤其是他的屁股被各种体液弄得滑腻腻的当下，皮克的手指在拉莫斯的屁股里进进出出，他确定塞维利亚人正爽着呢。

“唔…混蛋……”拉莫斯有些底气不足地骂道，他心里有点打鼓，和往常相比，今天皮克有些仁慈过了头，而他早就习惯在屁股还没有被完全润滑的情况下就开始挨操了，快感在疼痛之后姗姗来迟才是他习惯的性爱，拉莫斯会为此毫不掩饰地呻吟出声，就像一个真正的婊子，他知道皮克喜欢自己在他的阴茎上扭动身体，好像得不到皮克的阴茎就不行一样。拉莫斯喜欢伴随着疼痛的性爱，而今天皮克却为他润滑扩张了太长时间，只有手指。

 _或许他想让我求他。_ 拉莫斯想，皮克开始舔他那个“狼”的纹身了，他的两根手指在自己的屁股里张开又蜷曲，但上帝啊，这只是手指而已，这远远不够。

“杰拉德，你今天怎么了，用手指是什么回事？”拉莫斯挑衅似地收缩肉穴把皮克的手指咬地更紧，“如果你那里不行了，换我来操你也是没问题的，”他挂上一幅善意微笑的表情，“Sese不会告诉别人。”

皮克看着他胡子拉碴的队长，他的裤子还挂在被皮克举起来的那一条腿的脚腕上，对，裤子，皮克心想，这条万恶之源的裤子。

 

事情源于今天的队内训练，天气不算太热，大多数队员都规规矩矩地穿好训练服，两两分组在做拉伸，而拉莫斯，西班牙国家队现任队长，把训练短裤穿成了三角裤的式样就晃晃悠悠的出现在了众人面前，皮克看得有点生气，但他又能说什么？“把你的裤子给我穿穿好再出来”吗？这绝对会被拉莫斯用看白痴的眼光无视，况且要他说出这种话，就感觉他和拉莫斯是情侣一样，否则他要以什么身份来管这管那？

皮克只能生闷气，而在做球上拉伸的时候，他差点要把肺都气炸了。

看在上帝的份上，这个角度我都能看见他骚包的内裤了，三角的，当然三角的，皮克在心里翻了个白眼，还印着复杂却又毫无品味的黄色花纹。皮克出神地想，如果拉莫斯是个女孩，应该是那种喜欢带夸张的大耳环，穿粉色蕾丝丁字裤的类型，看看他在ins上发的生活照就知道，非常辣眼睛。

“嘿！我要摔下去了杰拉德皮克！这可是世界杯，不是俱乐部联赛，搞废了我对你没好处！”皮克正握着拉莫斯的两个脚腕神游，没发现对方几乎快要从球上摔下去，拉莫斯已经一只手撑着草地，把自己扭成一个高难度姿势了，而这个姿势让他的内裤露出了更多的部分。皮克回过神来，看着那一小块布料， _他有没有想过如果没有和我分在一组呢，是不是随便什么人看见他的内裤他都不在乎？_

气死了，想打他屁股。

拉莫斯看着若有所思的皮克，丝毫没有感觉到他的 **惩罚** 即将来临。

 

所以现在，在看着塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯挂着善意微笑认真提出“让我来操你吧”的时候，皮克气笑了。

“噢，宝贝，如果你想我直接进来操你，你就直说。”皮克摸着拉莫斯滚烫的耳朵，塞在他屁眼里的手指抽了出来，不轻不重地在他屁股上打了一巴掌，“否则你今天别想挨操了，你喜欢我的老二把你撑开，不是吗？手指根本满足不了你，你是个淫荡的小婊子，这点我们都心知肚明。”

被掌掴的屁股迅速变红起来，拉莫斯为这久违的疼痛而变得更硬了，他的阴茎滴滴答答地渗出前液。蹭到了皮克的衣服上。

“哇哦，被打屁股让你这么高兴吗？你让事情变得更麻烦了队长，这原来是个 **惩罚** 来着。”

皮克看上去有点懊恼地说，他向后退一步，把拉莫斯的一条腿放下来，保证身体和拉莫斯没有任何接触，然后上下打量着因为欲望得不到舒缓而喘着气颤抖的球队队长，好像真的在为这件事烦恼。

“我只知道你喜欢小屁眼被填满，喜欢口交的时候被阴茎噎着，可我不知道你被打屁股都能高潮，天啊，Sergio，要怎么做才能让你感受到这是个惩罚？”

“我没有喜欢……”

拉莫斯脸颊连着耳朵红成一片，他想反驳自己并非皮克口中那样，是个“淫荡的婊子”，或许他是，谁知道呢，他只是想和杰拉德黏在一起，起初他以为只是有欲望需要解决，但最近觉得仅仅是黏在一起，两个人在一起训练，他都能感受到内心平静，虽然嘴上还是停不下来想要骂两句，和杰拉德对骂已经是什么奇怪的习惯了。今天早上训练的时候拉莫斯看着抓着他脚踝发呆的皮克，心里恍惚觉得自己甚至可能已经喜欢上他了，多难得，但看看对方现在是怎么想的——不知餍足的婊子，被惩罚都能硬得滴水，这会儿因为皮克不再他抚摸而颤抖。拉莫斯在心里嘲笑自己，怎么能把床上的事情带到日常生活中呢，太幼稚了，像个情窦初开的傻逼。而且对方可是皮克啊，出身高贵的加泰人，生下来就是巴萨终生会员，身体里流淌着红蓝血液，说不定他在床上操自己的时候还想的是皇马队长也无非是个会为了自己的阴茎而呻吟的家伙。

但是等等，惩罚？

拉莫斯总算读到了皮克话里的有用信息，可是惩罚？惩罚什么？最近没有俱乐部联赛，他们也在一起训练，拉莫斯发誓他近期没有当着众人的面发表主题是巴萨大傻逼的讲话。

算了，可能就是想找个接口打他两巴掌而已。

“行了闭嘴吧Gerard，我为我嘲笑你性无能道歉行了吧，现在快点闭上嘴来操我。”拉莫斯上前把皮克的手放在自己的屁股上，“实在不行就算了，老子也不缺你一个。”拉莫斯赌气地补了一句。

皮克本来看着满脸通红、挂着汗主动求操的拉莫斯想要不这事就这么算了，但听到最后一句话，皮克终于爆发了，他猛地扣住拉莫斯的脖子让他转了个身，往塞尔吉奥的屁股上用力打了一巴掌之后迅速进入了他。

“你就是学不乖是吧？嗯？Sergio Ramos我亲爱的小婊子，是不是没了男人的阴茎你就不行了？”皮克毫不留情地在拉莫斯屁股里抽插，他的洞里又紧又热，湿漉漉的，让皮克一路畅通无阻。

“还想找其他人来操你吗？是不是让全队都看见你的小屁股才好？”

“唔啊…什么？不….我没有想要…..唔…..”拉莫斯听出话里的不对劲，想要转过头去和皮克对视，却被皮克更用力地按到了墙上。

“没有什么？没有想被人视奸，没有想和我做爱，还是什么？”皮克摸着拉莫斯的后颈，看着那个剑刺入心脏的纹身越看越难过，他觉得自己的心也被拉莫斯刺了一剑，这样想着他抽插的频率也慢下来，皮克几乎是伤心地想，拉莫斯好像永远都不会属于他一个人，哪怕他再喜欢他，拉莫斯都不会和他发展炮友之外的关系。

似乎是感受到皮克的情绪，拉莫斯再次转头想确认今天这不寻常的性爱到底是因为什么，结果就看见了皮克耷拉着嘴角一脸伤心的样子。

天哪，被叫婊子又在这个小隔间里挨操的人可是他好吗，为什么杰拉德却是那个看上去受了欺负的人？拉莫斯想，难道我要安慰他吗？

“嘿…Geri，你怎么了？”拉莫斯亲吻皮克的嘴角，“你今天看上去很不对劲。”

“我…我只是觉得你……”到了坦白心迹的当口，皮克却不好意思说出口，他想说拉莫斯我喜欢你，你可不可以不要再在别人你面前露屁股了？可不可以只为我露出这样充满情欲的表情？可不可以就算不是为了做爱，也会我呆在一起久一点？

但这要他怎么说出口呢，他和拉莫斯的关系是出了名的差，之前能阴差阳错的滚到一起去也是得益于良好的时机——他撞见拉莫斯在更衣室鬼鬼祟祟地自慰——总之能和拉莫斯在一起，就算只是这一刻，皮克也应该觉得满足了，否则他还能奢求什么，那个万花丛中过的拉莫斯真的变成 **他的** 男朋友？

“Geri，你想我怎么样？是想要我和你玩什么play吗？你说吧，老子都答应你，别哭哭啼啼了。”拉莫斯有点好笑地说。

“不，不是那样的….我只是想你，呃…..我想你成为我一个人的。”皮克咬咬牙坦白，无论是被嘲笑天真还是拉莫斯干脆被吓走，他都要说出口了。

“什么意思？你一个人的？”拉莫斯愣了一下，“噢你是说，天哪，Geri，我没有真的想要丢下你和别人上床，别担心。”塞维利亚人眨了眨眼睛，像是在抛媚眼，又像是在把眼泪挤回去。

“噢不，Sese，我刚刚那只是瞎说的，我不是真的觉得你有那么….淫荡，”皮克着急地解释，他凑近拉莫斯的动作让他的阴茎进地更深了一点。

“唔…好吧，那你是什么意思？”拉莫斯尽量不发出爽到的呻吟，毕竟他刚刚摆脱了“淫荡”这个形容词。

“我….我想和你在一起，Sergio。”皮克委屈的蓝眼睛闪着真诚的光芒，这实在让拉莫斯感到困扰了。

“在一起？像现在这样？”

“嗯….不，不止像现在这样，硬要说的话大概是像拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇那样。”

“………….”

“你是说，”拉莫斯凝视着皮克的眼睛小心翼翼地确认着，“你是说，你想当我 **男朋友** ？”

皮克听到这三个字倒抽了一口气，拉莫斯感觉到他的阴茎在自己身体里跳动了一下。

“你想当我男朋友。”拉莫斯确定地说，他眨眨眼睛，泪珠混着汗水滑落下来。

 

“你真是个混蛋，Gerard，混蛋。”

 

“所以你被我看见自慰那次，也是在闻着我的球衣吗？”皮克从后面抱着拉莫斯，他的阴茎还没有退出来，他也从来没有像现在这样感到无比满足。

“去你的Gerard，别那么自恋。”拉莫斯脸上一片红，可惜他背对着杰拉德，对方根本看不见。

“没有否认，哇哦，你真是令我惊喜，Sese，你的屁股显然比你的大脑先一步知道你爱我，真希望西班牙义务教育证书能颁发地再谨慎一点。”

“你的智商也令我惊喜，巴萨人果然都是大傻逼。”

“你这样说不公平，我有权利因为男友在公共场合衣不蔽体而生气！”

“谁是你男朋友！不许这么叫我！还有把你的老二给我拿出去！”

“我也爱你，Sese。”

 

Sergio Ramos是一个对欲望坦诚，对爱不坦诚的人，当我们说起他的“爱”的时候，我们指的是Gerard Piqué。


End file.
